Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar
Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''The Original vs The Homage, Fist of the North Star vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! '' WATATATATATATATA/Omae wa mou shinderu (You are already dead)/100 Crack Fist vs SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! Can Kenshiro have his redemption against JoJo's Bizarre Adventure by targeting the first JoJo? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In the 1980s, big buff, muscular manly-men were all the rage in the West mainly through movies and TV and in the East mainly through Shonen Jump Weekly Mangas and Animes in the late 1980s & early 1990s. Boomstick: Around the Early to Mid-1980s two mangas were born along side Dragon Ball; Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Wiz: The latter (JoJo) of which is even heavily inspired by the former (FotNS). All three were intensely popular nonetheless. Especially in Japan. Boomstick: Mere mortals dreamed the day when the First True JoJo, Jonathan Joestar with his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive and Hamon would face off against the inhumane Kenshiro, wielder and the 64th master of Hokuto Shinken. This guy is Wiz and I am the one and only Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Kenshiro Jonathan Joestar Who Do You Think Will Win? Kenshiro! Jonathan! Who Do You Think Should Win? Kenshiro Should Win Jonathan Should Win Do You Agree With the Outcome? YES, YES! NONONONO! Kenshiro NOTE: Pre-Musou Tensei and Earlier/Start of Series Kenshiro is mainly being used and covered. (Cue Hokuto no Ken: Ai wo Torimodose) Wiz: Ken (short for Kenshiro) was originally an orphan and apparently a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. As a baby he was adopted by a man named Ryuken, the 63th successor of Hokuto Shinken style, who would name Ken after Ryuken's older brother: Kenshirō Kasumi as they both shared a Big-Dipper-shaped birthmark. Boomstick: Kenshiro would watch his other adoptive brothers train in Hokuto Shinken, and one day even decided to join them. Wiz: This would eventually lead up to a fight to who would be Ryuken's successor, and despite how young and naive he was compared to the others he was an ultimately promising student and successfully earned the title of Ryuken's successor. Boomstick: All was great for Ken, he got a title of successor a dog and even lots of babes. He would live a happy life and become a respectable man of society and a major pacifist....(laughs with Wiz) I can't keep this up...yeah I'm bullshiting. ' Wiz: A nuclear war broke out and created a nuclear fall-out, Ryuken died as well so Kenshiro ended up leaving with his fiancee Yuria to find a future for themselves in this new post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, some Lord/Master named Shin from another rival school of Hokuto Shinken called ''Nanto Seiken decided to take Yuria for himself. 'Boomstick: During this abduction, Shin was able to beat Kenshiro and give him the seven bad-ass scars we see on his chest today. After a year of ravaging wastelands, Kenshiro would gain cunning and killer instincts needed for survival in this new world. ' Wiz: All of this had made Kenshiro into a deadly force to reckon with. His senses are above any normal humans as Kenshiro can hear a whisper 2 km (1 mile) away. He can see the aura of any living creature in pitch black darkness, his smell is as good as a bloodhound, and he is sensitive enough to detect poisonous food and anything similar. '''Boomstick: His physique is beyond manly: Weighing in at 100 kg (220 lbs) and 185 cm (6'1") Kenshiro can move 100 m (328 ft) in 9 seconds in steps, throws 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist (meaning 100-Crack Fist lasts only 6 seconds!), intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot and can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles! DEAR GOD THAT IS BAD-ASS! Wiz: Other aspects of his physique are unmeasurable such as his grip, arm & back strength, and walking ability. Though what is known besides what is already stated is that he can jump 9 m (29 feet) in a single step, split a rock with 5 m (16 ft) thickness in half with a single punch and can send a 200 kg (440 lbs) man flying 25 m (82 ft) into the air with a single kick! Boomstick: Holy shit that's strong! Ken apparently can also dive for a total of 53 minutes, resist poisons five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide (the amount to kill an ordinary man), can remain strong for three months without eating and can spend an entire week without sleeping! IF THIS MAN ISN'T JESUS I DON'T KNOW WHO IS ANYMORE! Wiz: Well it could be Jonathan Joestar. And speaking of which... Jonathan Joestar (Cue Jonathan's Theme) Wiz: Jonathan Joestar, son of nobleman George Joestar I. Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man (a true knight/gentleman) whose life (in the late 1800's) would later be brought with tragedy after meeting his new adoptive brother Dio Brando. Boomstick: How bad was he? Well for starters he kicked his dog and then burned it alive in a furnace! Stole the kiss and dignity of the only girl and person who truly liked him, and tried to poison their own father! Wiz: And after Dio had donned a Stone Mask he would kill their father to power it to become a vampire. Boomstick: After Dio was vampirified he was strong enough to make a detached arm slaughter and disembody several ordinary men and gained super-human strength and balance good enough to climb walls and stone pillars flawlessly. ''' Wiz: Despite the odds and a burning mansion, Jonathan was surprisingly able to hold his own against Dio. He was even able to knock the new vampire Dio (who has superhuman strength and balance) down into a flaming tower and onto a statue piercing the heart with just a tackle!. '''Boomstick: He also had enough strength to hold himself up against the walls of the burning tower with a small-twisted metal spearhead at a great height. Joestars are also known to survive (most) explosions no matter the situation! Like Joseph Joestar! Jonathan's bad-ass and fantabulous grandson! Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Jonathan didn't survive the boat explo- Boomstick: JOSEPH JOESTAR EVERYBODY! (whispers: Shut up Wiz, don't remind me)! Wiz: Uh huh. Well anyways even after that Jonathan would later meet a man who would teach him the technique of Hamon or Ripple, or Sendo... A man named William A. Zeppeli. Boomstick: Hamon (the most referred name) is a martial arts and healing technique linked to breathing patterns in the human body and the flow of your blood stream. It is essentially the power of Sun in a fire-electric shockwave-aura-energy-thing inside your body and fists! Oh and things like silk, wine, metal and water are conductors of Hamon! ''' Wiz: Hamon can easily kill any undead with just one hit, though the user must be constantly breathing and some targets require more hits or a higher potency of Hamon as evidenced with the Pillar Men, Dio, Bruford, and Tarkus. Speaking of which, Jonathan had gained a hamon-conducting clay-more called "The Sword of Luck and Pluck" from Bruford after restoring his humanity. Hamon can be proven deadly to humans as Caesar A. Zeppeli (Joseph Joestar's friend and Will A. Zeppeli's grandson) was able to end the life of a suffering ally with it. '''Boomstick: Also speaking of Tarkus, well he killed Will A. Zeppeli, but good ole' Will used what life was left in his body and transferred all his hamon and life energy to Jonathan. After gaining his mentor's Hamon, Jonathan was able to lift up a zombified Tarkus the size of a bulldozer (ROAD ROLLER DA!) or giant ape/gorilla from the neck and kill him afterwards with relative ease. He would even later go on to defeat Dio. Wiz: But sadly not kill Dio, as Dio came back as a head, ruined Jonathan's honeymoon and- Boomstick: WELL LOOKS LIKE OUR COMBATANTS ARE SET, NOW IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE! Wiz: Jonathan, DIED BOOMSTICK LIVE WITH IT! Boomstick: NO NEVER! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* (Cue Ai wo torimodose -Movie version-) Kenshiro is seen erupting from the rubble from the Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo Death Battle, perfectly fine after gaining a Death Battle revive/1-UP/Instant-Heal. Kenshiro can still hear Jotaro's footsteps, so he goes in to pursuit...only to bump into Jonathan Joestar. Jonathan: "I apologize for standing in your way good sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you pursuit my descendant. So I will respectfully be your opponent!" Kenshiro is shocked to hear this and due to the fact that they seem like almost completely the same person. Kenshiro: "Very well, then!" *FIGHT!* *Both are in ready positions* Kenshiro charges first, then Jonathan. When Jonathan sees just how fast Kenshiro is going he goes into a tackle. Kenshiro gets sent flying a little backwards from the collision and force. Jonathan: "ZOOM PUNCH!" The Zoom Punch is blocked but Hamon goes through Kenshiro, who feels and sees the Hamon greatly. Kenshiro: "What is this? Electricity? No it made my blood beat a little too fast..." Jonathan is seen running straight to Kenshiro. Jonathan: "It is Hamon enegry! SCARLET OVERDRIVE! (A hamon-infused uppercut aimed at Kenshiro's chin and neck) Kenshiro: "It feels like a great burn, almost like fire or a burning stomach ache." Jonathan goes for another Scarlet Overdrive only for it to be intercepted by Kenshiro's Fist causing a cancel motion. The cancel motion causes both the Hamon and Hokuto Shinken to repel each other pushing our combatants backwards. Jonathan and Kenshiro begin engaging in a fist fight, both techniques are cancelling each other out simultaneously. Jonathan seems to gain an upper-hand and Jonathan goes for yet another Zoom Punch with a Scarlet Overdrive, but at this moment Kenshiro decides to punch Jonathan near his wrists and palms. The Hamon and Hokuto Shinken once again cancel each other out, yet both are still determined on fighting. Both once again move back and start charging towards each other. As soon as they meet up Jonathan goes into a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive where as Kenshiro goes into a 100-Crack Fist. Despite Kenshiro already being done the technique in just 6 seconds he keeps on punching, ditto with Jonathan as his technique was already done. (Cue 8-Bit Sono Chi no Sadame) Eventually, both opponents are blasted away from the impact and collision of all the Hamon and Hokuto Shinken. Jonathan begins to use special breathing techniques, Kenshiro uses this as an opportunity to sprint at full speed to Jonathan and kick him several times. This proves successful as Kenshiro kicks Jonathan twice sending him flying over 20 m (65 feet)! Jonathan covers from the fall with special Hamon healing and hides behind a wall to recover. Kenshiro knowing where he is pursues him. As soon as Kenshiro came right up to him he uses Sendo Hamon Overdrive on the wall and the ground to create a wave Hamon towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro notices this however and quickly jumps in the air but is touched by Hamon, because of this Kenshiro ends up landing a meter (3 feet) away from Jonathan. Jonathan goes for another one only for Kenshiro to flawlessly jump in the air this time and go for a Hokuto Shinken move that can obliterate bone and skin to Jonathan's hands. However, Jonathan immediately pulls out his hamon-infused clay-more and blocks Kenshiro's punch with it. The clay-more was also able to send Hamon back to Kenshiro stunning him a bit. Jonathan runs up to Kenshiro and yells. Jonathan: "Overdrive Barrage!" Kenshiro is hit by the Overdrive Barrage, causing him to land and slide onto the ground. (Cue This) Kenshiro slowly gets up to his feet and goes into a stance. He begins to stare depth into Jonathan's eyes. Kenshiro with full speed runs and yells. Kenshiro: "ATATATATATATATATATATATA~!" After another 12 seconds, both are sent back from yet another burst of Hamon and Hokuto Shinken. They start again, both extremely tired out especially Jonathan. Kenshiro: "ATATATATATATATATATATATA~!" Jonathan: *While blocking* (He just won't quit! I need to finish this some how!) Kenshiro is beginning to gain the upper-hand! Jonathan stops and Kenshiro goes for another 100-Crack Fist! Jonathan barely blocks the first few and so Jonathan dodges this time! Jonathan brings out his sword and strikes Kenshiro 3 times with his Hamon-Infused Claymore. Kenshiro gains three new scars on his chest, blood begins coming from his mouth. This angers Kenshiro even more! Kenshiro grabs the clay-more and kicks it away landing far off. Kenshiro then kicks Jonathan in the chest, and begins to rapidly kick him! Jonathan (luckly blocked it with his hamon-infused hands/palms and arms) then responds with a kick and S''carlet Overdrive''. Jonathan quickly goes into an Overdrive Barrage, ''but Kenshiro replies just in time with ''100-Crack Fist! Jonathan wears out a bit just when the attacks are cancelled out, but several fists manage to hit Jonathan! Kenshiro points and stares at Jonathan. Kenshiro: "You are alre-" (Cue Jonathan's Victory/Sunlight Overdrive Theme) Jonathan punches him with another Scarlet Overdrive ''and continuously punches Kenshiro while talking and goes into a ''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ''while yelling with all of his might, hamon, and energy left. Jonathan: "The Beat of My Heart! This Burning Beat! Cut Him Beat of my Blood! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" (saying this while continuously punching Kenshiro) *'K.O!*''' Kenshiro is sent flying to towards the clay-more, dead as soon as he hit the floor, sliding his head stopped at the shaft of the clay-more resting on the side of the blade peacefully. Jonathan stands armed crossed, eyes closed and bent over in triumph only for him to finally collapse and die from the 100-Crack Fist. DOUBLE K.O! Both men are still lying dead, peacefully.... Results (Cue Il Mare Eterno Nella Mia Anima, CAESAR/SHIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - JoJo Reference) Wiz: Man, that was manly... Boomstick (crying) Why did they both have to die! Why couldn't they just live and flex and pose fabulously in the sunset?! (cries louder). Wiz: It was truly a sad sight to see two of the manliest anime and manga men in history leave...But at least we still have Gurren Lagann, right? Boomstick: It just won't be the same anymore! Wiz: Well anyways, both men were evenly matched to the point were they would just exhaust themselves to death including the fact that it would even be likely that Hokuto Shinken and Hamon Breathing would counter, repel and cancel each other constantly due to them being somewhat similar. Boomstick: Hokuto Shinken targets muscles and pressure points were Hamon is focused on respiration, blood flow and can even affect one's heart-beat. But a Hamon user had used Hamon to control a woman to fight, this would require the use of muscle and pressure points and not just another one's blood and heart. ' Wiz: Both can be linked to each other through the heart being a muscle and able to pump blood. Hamon is also able to heal broken bones and reject harmful substances throughout a user's body. One can assume that a certain Hokuto Shinken move can make Hamon Breathing impossible. However, Kenshiro would need to know how exactly Hamon works. So other targets besides the lungs or heart (which would be protected) can be put into account to stop Jonathan's Hamon for good to administer his instant-death. '''Boomstick: Though overtime and a last opening in Jonathan's defense would mean his end. Both would be wasting energy, stamina and time, but Jonathan would mostly likely fall first to this. If not for Hamon being able to hurt the life and stop the blood flow/heart-beat of others, so a last final and strong Hamon attack like a ''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive would finish Kenshiro's heart-beat for good. Wiz: Kenshiro did have experience, strength and even speed on his side but Jonathan has meet similar and honestly more stronger, faster, challenging, and experienced foes than Kenshiro. Boomstick: Especially the likes of the Undead; mainly Bruford, Tarkus and Dio. Wiz: Not to mention that any undead (in JoJo) is/can instantly kill an ordinary person with a flick of the wrist, yet Jonathan has been able to hold his own against them time and time again. Boomstick: This Death Battle is a tie! (sniff). Advantages & Disadvantages Kenshiro +Faster +Stronger +More Stamina +More Experience =Likely that they be at a stand-still =Hokuto Shinken & Hamon will cancel each other to an extent -No way to completely counter or prevent the use of Hamon -Hasn't meet someone quite like Jonathan Jonathan Joestar +Better Durability +Lifted an undead -Tarkus- who could casually destroy cliffs with a single swing by each others neck with chains +Casually fought undeads who could easily kill any human +Fought undead more durable, experienced, challenging, smarter and stronger than Kenshiro +Hamon is almost as powerful as the Sun +Sunlight Yellow Overdrive would be an instant-kill =Likely that they be at a stand-still =Hamon & Hokuto Shinken cancel each other to an extent -Must constantly breathe to fight and heal wounds Next Time on Death Battle Special techniques and styles, they are used every where. In film-making, writing & other arts, sports and prominently fighting. '' ''But no special technique comes close to be as feared and deadly as these two! Two Masters of Special, Deadly and Feared Techniques! https://youtu.be/BbaaI5xf4y8 VS https://youtu.be/bPVTJv4DwL Kenshiro is given another Death Battle 1-UP/Revive/Instant-Heal Akuma is later seen on the battlefield of Kenshiro vs Jonathan Joestar/Jotaro Kujo. Both stare each other down and then begin to use their infamous techniques. Akuma: "I'll teach you the meaning of pain! Raging Demon!" Kenshiro: "You are already dead, 100-Crack Fist!" As the two are about to clash the screen goes dark... Kenshiro vs Akuma! Trivia * Fun Fact: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's art-style and characters from Part 1-3 were greatly inspired by Fist of the North Star and Western media, like actor Clint Eastwood inspired Jotaro Kujo * Fun Fact: Fist of the North Star was inspired by Mad Max 2: Road Warrior References * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Hamon * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_Joestar * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_Joestar/Abilities_and_Power Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:JoJo vs Fist of the North Star Themed Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music